Nacht der Leidenschaft (Yaoi)
by Mouneky
Summary: Con tus caricias me derrito, con tus besos me embriago y con tu amor me sofoco. No puedo creer lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Tus labios sobre mi cuerpo me llevan al cielo, llenándome de éxtasis y placer. Yaoi - SesshInu


**Un Lemon SesshInu, traído con todo mi kokoro hacia ustedes, chicos. Espero os guste, estaba falta de tiempo y los sentimientos están algo… enredaditos.**

Tiemblo ligeramente cuando el frío viento toca mi cuerpo desnudo. Con tus caricias me derrito, con tus besos me embriago y con tu amor me sofoco. No puedo creer lo que estamos a punto de hacer. Tus labios sobre mi cuerpo me llevan al cielo, llenándome de éxtasis y placer.

Mis cuerdas vocales están sueltas. No puedo dejar de gemir, ni menos cuando tus manos atrapan mi sexo y lo empiezas a masajear. Mis uñas se clavan en las sábanas mientras arqueo ligeramente mi espalda. Se siente tan bien y mis gemidos y suspiros te lo demuestran. Miró tus ojos, tus pupilas están oscuras. Ese dorado que me encanta… me siento desfallecer ante ti, amor.

No puedo resistir estas estimulaciones por tu parte. Me duelen las manos de tanto apretarlas a la sábana, debido a la presión; su color ha cambiado y se han tornado blancas. Mi rostro se arruga cuando abres mis piernas con un poco de brusquedad. Me quejo pero solo ríes y ejerces menos presión mientras te acercas a mi oreja y lames mi lóbulo.

— Tranquilo, cachorrito — me dices en un susurro. Me estremezco ante tu voz. Ladeo mi cabeza un tanto apenado —. Eres tan hermoso, Inuyasha — siento mis mejillas arder de más. No puedo creer que con tan simples susurros, me hagas sonrojarme a más no poder.

Me siento vulnerable ante ti. Muerdo mi labio para no gritar cuando siento algo frío acariciando mi entrada virgen. Una sutil caricia es lo que haces, no me quieres lastimar, eso lo sé. Abro mis ojos rápidamente al sentir como entra uno en mí. Tienes las uñas largas, por lo que raspas un poco mi ser. No importa, mientras pueda estar junto a ti, consumiendo mi amor, lo soportaré.

— Sessh… Sesshōmaru — tu nombre, ese nombre tan perfecto, tan "real". Te queda bien ese nombre. Con tus manos me matas, tus caricias, tus besos, con todo eso me siento asfixiar.

— ¿Te gusta?

¿Qué pregunta es esa?

Asiento sin dudar y arqueo mi espalda otra vez.

— A-Ahí — digo en un gemido. Tus dedos, has metido dos de una vez y al hacerlo; tocaste y activaste algo en mí; algo que me hace delirar, me hace suspirar por más. Se siente bien. El dolor ha pasado y solo siento placer, delicioso. Rodeo tu cintura con mis piernas e intentó hacer fricción, aun sea contra tu abdomen, moviendo mis caderas.

¡Dios, es tan perfecto!

Sus músculos, sus facciones duras pero angelicales a la vez. Las marcas purpuras en tu rostro, brazos, piernas e incluso en la parte baja de tu abdomen. Me encanta delinearlas con mi lengua y aunque no tenga sabor, más que a tu piel, me encantan.

Me estremezco cuando ya no siento nada. Miro tus ojos, me siento hipnotizado, no pienso en nada más, nada más que en lo que estamos o vamos a hacer. Esperé esto por mucho tiempo, no puedo esperar por sentirte en mí. Por saber que seremos uno solo. Eso me llena de gozo y felicidad.

— ¿Lo sientes? — pregunto. Con una de las mías, poso tu mano en mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón. Tus ojos brillan al sentir los fuertes latidos de este — ¡Dios! — siseo. Te abres paso en mí lentamente. No me quieres lastimar y me lo haces saber con esos susurros que haces en mi oreja, con la paciencia que te tomas para penetrarme. Sé que te cuesta, siento varias gotas de sudor que caen de tu frente a mi rostro. Muestro una sonrisa cálida y ayudándome con mis piernas, te obligó a penetrarme hasta el fondo.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Inuyasha! — agarró tu rostro con mis manos y sin borrar mi sonrisa; beso tus labios con pasión, arrebatándome el aliento. Siento como mi entrada se contrae alrededor de tu miembro. Respingas al parecer sorprendido y yo sonrío.

— Mue-ve-te — muevo mis caderas acompañando mi suplica. Me haces caso y mueves tu cadera lentamente. La cama hace un rechinido agudo cuando se mueve cada que entras en mí. Mis gemidos cambian de tono por unos más lujuriosos y con ganas. Muerdo mis labios intentando retener uno que ha querido salir desde el fondo de mi garganta cuando has tocado mi punto dulce. Mis ojos se ponen blancos y mis puños se cierran inconscientemente.

— ¡Uh!

No lo soporto por mucho, esas fricciones de mi miembro entre nuestros abdómenes son muy placenteras. Arqueo mi espalda y entre un gemido de placer, llego hasta mi límite, dejo de respirar para sentirte unas últimas veces antes de que te corras en mí, gimiendo mi nombre y caigas encima de mi cuerpo y caer a un lado de mí.

Nuestras respiraciones son algo entrecortadas y solo se escuchan nuestras exhalo/inhalo. Ronroneo cuando tu semilla sale de mi cuerpo y resbala por mis piernas.

Me atraes a tu cuerpo y me abrazas.

— Te amo — me dices con ternura.

— Te amo, mi amor — respondo. Beso tus labios y cayendo en tu pecho, poco a poco me voy durmiendo.

Este día ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida. Te amo, mi amado Sesshōmaru. Una suave manta rodea mi cuerpo desnudo, sonrió y agradezco para finalmente, dormirme.

 **Espero os haya gustado.**


End file.
